Let The Flames Begin
by Alex711
Summary: Bella and her best-friend, Alex meet the new kids. What will happen? Will   secrets be revealed? Will they find love with their new friends?Future Girl on Girl and Guy on Guy pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is a co-write between LaMina94 and myself. This is our first fanfic so be gentle please :) but we do want your honest opinion and any ideas or criticism. We apologize for any grammar mistakes haha.  
-Alex**

Hey guys! Mina here :) As Alex said, criticism is welcome, in fact it's encouraged! I hope you enjoy the story. Oh! Before I forget, this contains future girl on girl and boy on boy pairings. Don't like? Don't read!  
-Mina out!

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight; if we did this would be it. Also, we don't own any of the songs used in this chapter, so yea :)

**Chapter 1**

***ERR ERR ERR ERR***

Fuck man! Five more minutes! I hit the snooze button and lay my head back down. I really don't wanna go to school today. I can't believe it's Monday already.

"Honey, it's six, you have to wake up and get ready for school. You don't want to mess up your perfect attendance do you?" Just great, fucking great! My loud obnoxious mother, ugh! Why does she have to remind me to wake up?

"Five more minutes, Mom, please?"

***BANG BANG BANG***

"Five more minutes my ass! You know God damn well five of your minutes is an hour in real life, so no, get up now Bella!" She said banging on my door. _Ugh damn bitch, don't get your panties in a bunch._

"Fine, Mom I'm getting up, happy?" Shit, she's right though, I have to get up now because knowing Alex, he's not going to be up for another 30 minutes and he takes forever in the damn shower like always. I wonder what he does in there... Ugh, gross mental pictures! Eww ugh fuck shit nasty!

I grab my cell and look at the time really quick before dialing his number and waiting for him to answer.

"Whatthefuckdoyouwant?" he slurred out. What did I tell you? His punk ass is still sleeping!

"Alex, are you still sleeping?"

"Uh um no I'm up."

"Don't try that shit with me, I can hear how groggy your voice is. You think I'm fucking stupid?"

"Um, well, hmm good question."

"Hold the fuck..."

"LISTEN HERE ANUS, before you start yelling at me, remember who drives you."

"Whatever Alex, if I'm late to Ms. Weaver's class I'm gonna get detention."

"Oh shut up, Bella! We're not gonna be late. Just let me take a shower and then we can go."

"Bitch, do you know what time it is? It's already six o' clock and you know you take forever in the shower. What the hell do you do in there anyways? Wait... Don't even answer that bro, I don't wanna know..."

"Well, ya know, sometimes I like to..."

"Urgh no! Shut the fuck up! I said I didn't wanna know! Gross bro, that's just gross! Anyways, I was just calling to wake you up."

"I'm awake now, thanks."

"Haha, no prob, but hey..."

***CLICK***

Son of a bitch, he hung up on me. Damn, he's my best friend and all but he could be a little too much sometimes, considering the fact that I hold his biggest secret...

"Hmm, what should I wear today..." I muttered to myself walking to my closet. After finally grabbing a pair of skinny jeans and my favorite band tee, I walked to the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out, I started blow drying my hair. I decided to change it up a bit and put black eye liner on and red-orange eye shadow on to compliment my hair- I just got red-highlights- and shirt.

I can hear my mom making breakfast downstairs-or should I say a mess. She doesn't cook very well and just leaves everything messy. So like always, when she attempts to make breakfast, I make a run for it to Alex's house and make food for him while he gets ready.

"Hey mom I'm leaving to Alex's now"

"But honey I'm making breakfast" she sighed.

"Yeah mom but I have to hurry up and get to Alex's, we're running late and you know how long he takes." Great fucking excuse, damn I'm a genius.

"Okay, but you owe me. Be safe honey!" I heard her call out as I closed the door behind me. Sheesh, that woman! I'm pretty sure I can walk down the street safely. I know I'm clumsy but, damn...

As I was walking up to Alex's house, I saw Mr. Perez walking to his car.

"Hey Mr. Perez" I said as I walked up the driveway.

"Hello Bella, and I told you, call me David. Mr. Perez makes me feel old." He said smiling playfully.

I wish my mom was as laid-back as Alex's dad. She's too overprotective and on my case all the time.

"Oh, look at the time, I gotta run. Go inside and tell Alex to hurry or you'll be late too." David said looking down at his watch and pulling out of the driveway without giving me a chance to reply. So I opened the front door letting myself in.

**"Aaaahhhhhhh!"**

As I walked towards the kitchen I saw Alex run across the hall in his boxers screaming like a little girl. I swear that boy will be the death of me.

"Hi to you too, Alex, now hurry up and get ready while I cook!" Alex then ran up to me, hugged me and ran off to the shower to get ready.

I started making pancakes as I heard Alex blasting Paramore in the bathroom. After I finished cooking I set the table and put a glass of orange juice for Alex and some hot chocolate for me.

I sat down and waited for Alex to finish in the shower when an idea hit me. I decided that I would play a trick on him for hanging up on me earlier. I took a huge bucket of ice cold water and slowly crept to the bathroom, knowing that he would hear me coming if I walked normally.

Before Alex even had the chance to realize I was in the bathroom with him, I quickly opened the shower curtains and threw the water on him. All that was heard around the house was what sounded like a little girl yelling as I fell to the floor laughing.

"FREAKING ANUS! That shit is cold, Bella!" he screeched out.

"Hurry up Alex! Breakfast **is** getting cold_!_" I said laughing as I walked out. Walking back into the kitchen I heard "Where the Lines Overlap" start playing and sang along.

"Give me attention

I need it now

Too much distance

To measure it out, out loud 

Tracing patterns across a personal map

And making pictures where the lines overlap 

Where the lines over..."

***SMACK***

"Son of a cock sucking whore!" I yelled when Alex smacked my butt.

"Haha! Payback's a bitch ain't it, Bella?"

"Dammit, Alex! That's gonna leave a bruise! I'm not even gonna be able to sit!" I said rubbing the soar area and walking to the table.

By the time I finished eating, Alex already had gotten up to wash dishes and get his book bag ready. I ran into his room before he finished packing and got his auxiliary cable so we could listen to my iPod in the car instead of the new crappy music the radio plays and repeats 24/7.

"Hey Bella," I heard Alex yelling from downstairs.

"Yeah?" I replied questioningly

"I'm picking the music on the way to school today, it's my turn remember?" I could hear the smirk behind each word.

"Fine" I replied knowing I had no other choice since we took turns picking the music. Luckily we have the same favorite band and taste in music so I'm not too upset about it.

When we got in the car, he snatched my iPod out of my hand and plugged it into the radio. After looking through the songs for a minute, he decided to put on one of the funniest songs ever called "Fuck the Pain Away" by Peaches. We sang along to song blasted with the windows down. People in cars passing by all looked at us like we were crazy.

"Suckin' on my titties like you wanted me,

Callin me, all the time like blondie

Check out my chrissy behind

It's fine all of the time

Like sex on the beaches,

What else is in the teaches of peaches? Huh? What?"

I couldn't continue any more, it was too funny seeing all the faces we were getting.Pretty soon we were pulling into the school parking lot looking for space. We had plenty of time left before the bell rang but almost every student was already here, leaving us a single space all the way in the back of the parking lot.

Alex parked the car and we got out and started walking towards the main building. We talked for about five minutes before the first bell rang, signaling that school was going to start. I gave Alex a hug and we parted ways heading to our first class. The class was half full when I walked in and everyone was talking about the new kids that were supposed to start today, both seniors like Alex and I.

The final bell rang just as a tall, muscular boy with short curly, brown hair walked in. He handed Ms. Weaver a paper which she signed and then pointed to the empty seat next to me. He walked over to my table-or should I say our table- and sat down. I turned towards him and extended my hand to him and his enormous hand dwarfed my own.

"Hi, I'm Bella. Bella Swan" I introduced myself smiling. He returned the gesture with a big, goofy grin of his own, showing off his dimples which looked out of place on his face.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Emmett. Emmett Brandon."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sooooo... We totally meant to have this up like two weeks ago... But Alex was lazy and I wanted to write and Alex wanted to write and I was lazy... And well you guys know where I'm going with this. So I apologize for the wait and blah blah blah ;) just a lil heads up, we will be whiching from Bella's POV to Alex's. But it will mainly be Bella's... Also, we have absolutely no outline for this story so it may take a while to update sometimes...But Alex has something to say so I'll let him talk... Or, well, type :P**

**-Mina out**

**So hey guys Alex here. Sorry for all the delay in updating this story and sorry for my punctuation I'm not got at it lol that's where Mina (Fefi) comes in lol she is very as she say "O.C.D or O.D.D" (odd lol) about stuff like that. So here I am going to make fun on Fefi before I make a major announcement… its right now 2:23 a.m. and she just finished typing her part of the A/N and notice how she wrote whiching lmao she meant switching I'm currently making fun of her on FaceTime and she wanted me to correct her so I will on my section of the A/N. So the announcement is that I Alex am going to be leaving to bootcamp for the Navy in March 3rd for about nine weeks so we're not sure if she's going to continue writing a chapter or two while I'm away or not sorry about that. And one more thing so I asked her how to spell insist one day and she told me insists but the way she pronounced it to me while we were on the phone was like "insist…tss" lol.**

**~Alex (Teddy)**

Chapter 2 (Alex)

When the bell rang, Bella and I went our separate ways. As I walked to first period I kept my head down in my book, trying not to make contact with anyone and praying that Jessica wasn't here today. I don't want to have to sit next to her in my anatomy & physiology class with Mrs. Rivera. By the time I walked in the bell rang.

"You made it just on time Alex" Mrs. Rivera announced loud enough for the class to hear. I seemed to start to blush a little. Not liking any unwanted attention, I shuffled to my seat and noticed that Jessica was missing. A small, contented sigh escaped my mouth as my lips curled up in to a small smile. I heard Angela behind me laughing, knowing that she knew why a certain burst of excitement hit me.

I swear to God, if I have to listen to Jessica whine about Mike breaking up with her again, I'll lose it. She is the most annoying girl in school, plus she has the biggest obsession with me, even after I turned her down three times! She still insists on me going out with her and being her boyfriend. Well to hell with that. I mean, really? Just because we sit at the same table at lunch and have a class together doesn't mean we're friends, let alone soul mates. I don't want to listen to her nasally, whining voice anyways. Urgh, and the way she talks! I despise the **like** girls...

Mrs. Rivera started taking attendance, calling out each of our names, one by one. She finally reached Jessica's name.

"Jessica Stanley?" she called out.

"NOT HERE!" I yelled out enthusiastically and the class laughed, since they too, disliked her. But as we all laughed and cheered for not having her here today, a sudden chill hit me as I saw, from the corner of my eye, the doorknob turning and the door slamming open. _Shit she's here_, I thought to myself.

"Sorry I'm late Mrs. Rivera; my car didn't want to turn on this morning!" Jessica said while bursting in to the classroom. A big sigh was released from the students as they saw Jessica enter.

Speak of the devil...

"OMG! Like, Alex, can you, like, believe that Mike, like, broke up with me again?" yeah she really said "OMG" and "like" three times in one sentence. She's a fucking ditz.

"Like, no way! Really? Like, why would he do that?" I said in a mimicking tone drenched with sarcasm.

Catching on that I really didn't care, Jessica grunted and turned away and just as I knew she would, she started to "cry." Man, this girl was terrible at fake crying, but still, I kinda felt bad for her. Not enough to really care though, because she causes the problems herself.

As Mrs. Rivera started giving us instructions on our upcoming lab- we're going to be dissecting a cat- the door opened once more, revealing a short, pixie like girl. She had electric blue eyes and jet-black hair, which barely reached her chin and was styled in spiky disarray.

The girl walked in looking completely lost. "You must be Alice" Mrs. Rivera said, "I've been expecting you. Welcome to Anatomy & Physiology, today we start dissecting cats. If you want, you may set your belongings on the counters in the back of the room so they don't get any intestines on them." She giggled at the end and Alice gave her a weird look.

Mrs. Rivera split us up into five groups of four. My group was Jessica, Angela, and I. We were short one person so Alice got placed with us. Everybody stared at Alice as she walked down the small aisle to where our two tables were put together for the dissection.

She had a very edgy look, glamorous yet punk rock. She wore a chic black spring dress that had a white lotus flower going down her left side with a tight belt on her waist, black high heel boots, and a leather jacket. She looked like a super model. _Damn if she's this pretty then I bet her family looks the same…I wonder if she has a brother._

As she neared our table, she gave us a sheepish yet confident smile. As she passed our table and walked to the back counter to drop off her things, my eyes fell down to her ass, _Bella is going to go crazy over this girl. I just know it_.

"Hi, I'm Alice." She introduced herself to us. From the corner of my eye, I could see Jessica's lips curl down into a frown as she saw my eyes observe Alice's outfit. She probably thinks I'm checking her out or something. Damn, is she really that naive that she doesn't know that Alice is not my type...?

"Hey Alice! I'm Alex and this is Angela," I said with a friendly smile when I heard Jessica clear her throat. "And that's Jessica" I added with a slight scowl on my face.

"It's nice to meet you guys." She said smiling, showing off her perfect teeth, with her electric blue eyes shining. Angela gave her a nice vibrant smile and a handshake in return, while Jessica just gave her a small feeble smile and turned away.

I was sitting next to Jessica, so Alice took the seat across from me, next to Angela. She still held her schedule in her hands looking at it, most likely trying to memorize it.

"Hey, do you mind if I take a look at your schedule?" Angela asked.

"Uh, sure, why not"

Angela looked over the piece of paper in front of her for a moment then handed it back to Alice.

"You have next period with Alex and I, and you have the same lunch as us too. You should come sit at our table." Angela said with a smile. I saw Jessica glare at her. What a bitch.

"I'd love to but I'm supposed to meet my brother for lunch."

"Well he should eat with us too. Just look for us on the far side of the caff near the window."

"Okay, sure thing. But, uh, who's gonna cut open that cat?" Alice said with a terrified and disgusted look on her face.

"I think the bravest one of us all should." I said jokingly. "Hey, Jessica why don't you open it up?"

"Like, OMG that's so gross! I don't think I can do it without messing up my nails." Really bitch, really? You're going to go there. I saw Alice from the corner of my eye giggling at the way Jessica was talking. Jessica seemed to notice too and pouted like the fucktard that she is.

"Hey Angela, want to help me?" She gave me a weird look when I said that.

"Uhhhhh…." She seemed nervous.

"You're just going to hold the hind legs while Alice holds the front ones." Alice gave me a short glare and I laughed.

"Well we have no other choice, Jessica might break a nail." Everyone but Jessica seemed to laugh at my remark.

By the time that we were done with the dissection and putting everything back the way it was, everyone else was already done and packed up.

We quickly gathered our things and sat down, waiting for the bell to ring. Once it rang, everyone immediately jumped out of their seats and ran to the door. I waited a few seconds before leaving my seat to avoid being run over by my fellow class mates.

When I started walking to the door I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped. I turned around to see Alice laughing uncontrollably at my reaction and I playfully glared at her.

"Hey, since we have class together again, would you mind showing me how to get there?" Alice asked.

"Uh, yea. No problem, but do you mind if we meet up with a friend of mine on the..." Before I even finished I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled out my phone and looked at the screen. It was from Bella...

**Hey, I can't meet u. Sry :/ I'll c u at lunch k?**

I replied with a simple text message saying ok and that was that.

"So who's this friend of yours that we're meeting?" Alice asked me since she noticed I didn't finish my prior sentence.

"It was going to be my best friend, Bella, but she said she'll just meet us at lunch" I replied kinda disappointed since Bella used to always walk with me to class.

"So, your best friend is a girl right, if I'm not mistaken?" she asked me curiously. Not knowing where she was going with this I replied "Yeah she is..." with a confused face.

"That's interesting…" she said with a smirk.

"Wait, what? What are you trying to say?"

"Oh nothing… just never really seen a straight guy with a girl best friend." Her answer left me in shock.

"Are you calling me gay?" I asked her in hushed voice.

"No, I'm not, but I did just catch you checking out that guy when we walked out of class."…Oh shit how can I leave my eyes to wonder to Jake, one of the best looking guys in school? The thing with him though is that I wouldn't date him, just a hook up or two like we used to do in junior year. Before people could start wondering where we disappear to, we just decided to call it quits…

"Alex, just tell me the truth, are you bi or gay? I won't tell anyone, I promise."

I don't know what it is about this girl, but I feel like she's going to be part of my life for a while, and not in a bad way but a good way.

"Well Alice, I'm gay, but I'm not out yet so please, please promise me you won't mention this to anyone. Can I trust in you?"

Of course, I should've asked her if I could trust her first, and then tell her, but with a big, vibrant smile she said "Yes, you can trust me with anything. We're going to be great friends! But since you let me in to your little secret, I'll tell you mine" I looked up at her and saw her lips slowly saying the words, "I like girls."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So! It's been like forever since we updated... And that's partially my fault for not writing but mainly Alex's fault for leaving me. -_- But chapter 3 is finally here! Which I wrote pretty much by myself despite what Alex might say haha. But yea... Sorry for the long ass wait. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and as always, REVIEW please! They make me smile :D By the way, anything in **_**italics **_**is thoughts.**

**-Mina**

**HEY GUYS SO I GRADUATED NAVY BOOTCAMP 4/29/2011 AND NOW I'M AN OFFICIAL SAILOR =]. Right now I'm in 'A' School and graduate from here the 20th of May 2011 and I'm glad to say that since I have a new MacBook most likely I'll be posting all the chapters but of course Fefi would be helping me make these chapters. Hopefully you guys aren't to mad at us for taking forever in posting this chapter. Hopefully this will be the best chapter so far with many more to come enjoy =]**

**[P.S. I learned a new smiley face thing ….**

**(^_^)-(x_X) "he just knocked out :P lol"]**

**Enjoy,**

**Alex a.k.a Xela**

**Declaimer: We do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. However, we do own our character(s) and ideas (or at least I surely hope so…)**

Chapter 3 (Bella)

The beginning of the day went by rather fast and right now I'm heading to the cafeteria to meet up with Alex. As I round the corner I spot Alex leaning against the wall trying to find me in the mass of students walking in the cafeteria, or so I thought. I walked up to him and gave him a hug but he barely acknowledged me, simply wrapping an arm around me and continuing to search for someone.

"Hello? Earth to Alex!" I said waving my hand in front of his face.

"Hmm?" was the only response I got from him. What the hell.

"Alex! Who are you looking for?"

"Huh? Oh, um Alice. She's new so I said she could sit with us at lunch. She said she had to meet with her brother first though and I don't wanna miss her."

"Oh, okay. That was nice of you. I invited a new student to eat with us too. He said that he... needed to meet with his sister..." I trailed off finally realizing that Alice's brother must be Emmett.

"Alex!" A short, pixie-like girl screamed running towards us and giving Alex a hug.

"Haha, hey there Alice." Alex said laughing just as Emmett finally reached us. Emmett picked me up in a tight, bone-crushing hug and spun me around.

"Hey Belly-Button!" Emmett said as he set me back down. One thing I learned about Emmett today was that even with his intimidating size, he was just a big teddy bear that loves to goof off.

"Belly-Button? Really Emmett?" I said at the same time that Alice gave me a hug.

"Uhm, hi there?" I said completely thrown off by the fact that this girl was hugging me despite not even knowing me. But there was also this electric like feeling running through me when her skin made contact with mine.

"Oh, sorry if that made you uncomfortable. Alex was talking about you earlier and I just figured I'd give you a hug." Alice said with a sheepish smile.

"It's fine Alice. You just caught me off guard is all." I could feel a slight blush spread across my cheeks so I turned and opened the door to the cafeteria.

"Ladies first." I said holding the door open for Alice and walking in behind her. I couldn't help but let my eyes wonder south towards her butt, which was quite nice if I do say so myself. Alex let out a small cough and I turned to see him smiling at me and realized he caught me checking her out.

A couple of seconds later we got to our table. We decided to sit there and wait for the line to get shorter. I wanted to sit next to Alice and attempt to start a conversation with her but I couldn't find anything to say. I felt a sudden, sharp pain as Alex kicked my shin to get my attention. I turned and gave him a glare while rubbing my leg.

"Sorry" he whispered as he took a sideways glance towards Emmett. I rolled my eyes at him as I smiled and nodded my head.

"Sexy right?" I mouthed to him and then shot my eyes to Alice, silently asking what he thought. He simply nodded in return with a smile now plastered on his face.

I still couldn't manage to come up with anything to say to Alice. I'm not sure what was wrong with me, I usually didn't have any problems striking up a conversation with girls but there was just something about Alice. She made me nervous and self-conscious, but not in a bad way. I just really wanted to impress her and not make an ass out of myself. While I was still thinking of something to say to her, I felt something tugging my hair and turn to see Alice twisting a strand around her finger. I had to suppress a moan as she tugged at it again.

"You have really pretty hair, ya know that Bella?" she said still playing with the strand.

"Oh, thanks Alice. But I think yours is way better." Ugh that sounded so lame. See, this is exactly what I was afraid of, saying something stupid and sounding like an idiot. But damn, she was just so beautiful. As corny as that sounds, it's so insanely true. _Dammit get a hold of yourself Swan._

Alice let out a small giggle before finally releasing the lock of my hair. "Hey, I'm hungry and it looks like the line is finally going down. You guys coming?" she said rising to her feet, me quickly following suit and the boys standing up soon after.

As we walked to the lunch line I saw Angela, Jessica, Lauren, and the others walking to the table we just left. Seeing Alex and I were not sitting at the table, Angela looked around briefly before meeting my eyes and sighing in relief that I was here. She doesn't like sitting at that table and only puts up with it because Alex and I sit there.

After waiting for what seemed like forever, we finally got our lunch and headed back to our table. When we reached the table I was surprised to see Alice greet Angela with a hug and Jessica with a simple nod. Ha, Jessica's already managed to get on Alice's bad side.

"Hey, Beautiful" I said as I walked over to Angela and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She just smiled and hugged me in return.

"Hey! Quit tryin' to steal my girl!" I heard Ben say. Even though his voice was serious he was still smiling, so I knew he was just teasing me.

"Awweh. Poor Ben," I said in a teasing tone, "you afraid that your girlfriend will leave you for me"

"Pshh. No. Ang would never leave me for you. Right Babe?" he said turning to Angela.

"Well..." she said dragging out the word while pretending to consider the question."Ya know what baby? Some questions are better left unanswered"

She simply patted his hand and sent me a wink as Ben's jaw fell open. "So anything interesting happen today Bella?"

"Eh not really. Today has actually been pretty boring." I replied.

"HEY! What about us!" Alice and Emmett yelled out in unison. _Wow talk about creepy twin telepathy shit._

"Well, ya know, I've meet more entertaining people" I said with a teasing smile.

I was just about to take a seat next to Angela when I noticed it was the last available seat and that Alice was still standing next to me. So I, being the gentleman -well gentle_**woman**_- that I am, pulled out the chair and offered it to her.

"Thanks Bella" she said smiling, I could see the blush rising in her cheeks. _Ugh she's so damn cute and innocent looking! This girl is gonna be the death of me I swear!_

"Anytime" I said with a smile "Ang, scoot your ass over before I sit on you"

"Ha, oh shut up, you always sit on my lap anyways!"

"Not true. I sit on Alex too" I replied with a pout and Angela scooted her chair backwards giving me room to sit on her. I sat down on her lap and ate my food, hardly listening to the conversations going on around me. Soon enough the bell rang dismissing lunch and every one began filing out of the cafeteria.

"What class do you have next?" I heard Alex ask Alice and Emmett.

"Well I have art next and Em has gym," Alice replied. "Do either of you know where Mrs. LeBlanc's class is?"

"Yeah, I have her this period as well. I'll walk you." I said and then turned to Alex, "Alex you have gym too, right? Show Emmett to the locker room" I told him with a smile and winked at him.

"Um, sure" Alex responded, turning his head to the side slightly trying to had the light blush creeping onto his face. Just as Alex turned back to say something the warning bell rang, signaling that we only had one minute to get to our respective classes. We quickly said goodbye to one another and ran in the direction to our class.

Alice was placed at my table in the seat across from me. Today's project was to draw a portrait of our partner. Alice's face would scrunch up in the cutest of ways while she was drawing me. When she completed her portrait, she held it up for me to see and I was completely shocked at how skilled she was. She didn't miss a single detail in her drawing and it looked absolutely beautiful.

"Wow Alice, that's amazing! I had no idea you were so talented in drawing." I told her, completely awestruck.

"I'm very talented in a lot of things, Bella." She said sending me a wink. _Whoa! What fuck?_ Did she just say what I think she did?

" W-wha…what was t-that?" I asked, choking on my words, completely stunned by what she said.

"Oh nothing, Hunny. I was just letting you know that I'm very talented." She clarified with a smirk playing on her lips.

"O-oh. Um well, uh… I still need to draw… Um you… Sooo yea," I managed to say, still stuttering while opening my notebook. I could my ears heating up which meant that my entire face was similar to the shade of a tomato.

I started drawing the outline of her face without looking up at her, trying to will away the blush that was still covering my face. No girl had this affect on me. Bella Swan doesn't stutter or choke on her words_. Well you just did dipshit_, my thoughts yelled at me. Okay, I'm not about to have one of those damn mental fights with myself. _Just get your shit together Swan, she's just another girl._

_I stopped drawing and actually looked down at my sketch and noticed that I was drawing the curve of Alice's breast. Normally that wouldn't be a problem except for that fact that the portrait was supposed to be of only our partners face. I was debating whether or not to continue to draw or starting over when I heard Alice laughing._

"_That's really good Bella, but there are three problems with it," she said still giggling._

"_Three? Why Three?_

"_One: you're only supposed to draw my face, two: I have two boobs, not one, and three: my tits are bigger than that." Once again, there was a smirk on her lips._

"_One: I forgot, two: I know that, I wasn't done yet, and three: well I'm sorry baby, but no, no they're not." I countered back with a smirk of my own._

"'_Baby' huh? You hitting on me Bells?"_

"_You wish. Besides, I could say the same about you, 'Hunny.'" I teased, using the pet name she did earlier._

"_Well that's because I am," her voice getting low and husky, her face coming closer to my own. She was leaning over the table, her luscious lips just inches from mine._

"Bella? Bella. Bella!" I heard something slam against the table and my head snapped up. "Where the hell was your head at?" Alice asked. "I've been calling your name for like two minutes now!"

I looked down at my drawing and saw that all I had drawn was the outline of her head and her hair. I let out a small sigh of relief and looked back up at Alice.

"Sorry. I don't know. I must've been day dreaming while I was drawing," I said with a shy smile, "So what happened? Did you need something?"

"No, I was just saying that it was coming out nicely, but you never said anything and just kept drawing."

"Alright class, the bell is going to ring in less than five more minutes," Mrs. LeBlanc said over the voice of all the students, "so start cleaning up! If you were unable to finish your portraits then you will have time to tomorrow."

Alice and I began gathering our things and putting away supplies when my phone vibrated. I looked at the screen and saw it was from Alex and opened the message.

**OMG! Emmett is sooo fucking hot when he's sweaty xD I wanna take him right here in the locker room!**

I couldn't help but laugh as I read the text and that caught Alice's attention. "What's so funny?" she asked curiously with her head tilted slightly to the side.

"Alex" I said with a smile rereading the text. Before I could even react, Alice snatched the phone from my hands. Shit! I tried to get my phone away from her but she was quick. What am I going to tell Alex?

"Hahaha! Ohhh man! I knew he was gonna think Em was hot, but this is hilarious!" my mouth fell open just slightly when those words left her mouth.

"Y-you know?"

"Yep," she replied, popping her lips, "he told me this morning when I caught him practically eye fucking this one tall, tan, muscular guy." she said laughing.

"Oh, you mean Jake?" I know about their little fling, Alex has a thing where he tells me almost every detail of his sex life. I shudder at the picture popping up in my head.

"You okay Bella?" she asked.

"Yea... Alex just has a problem with giving too many details."

"What?... Oh!" she exclaimed, finally understanding what I meant, "You mean abou-"

"Yea. That! Just change the subject please." I said, cutting her off and she just laughed.

"That bad huh?"

"Worse. So where's your next class?"

**A/N: So! I wanted to know how many of you actually read this, am I wasting my time with author's notes? Also guys (or should I say girls idk who's reading lol), PLEASE review! I wanna know what you think or what you want to see happen with this story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: SO! It's been how long? A long time you say? Well shit, sorry for the wait guys. We got impossibly stuck at one point and then quit for a period of time. BUT here we FINALLY have a new chapter for you, our lovely readers, and I hope you like it. If not, well... Sorry xP haha**

**~ Mina**

**Hey guys! So its going to be harder for us to put up new chapters we have a 6hr time difference between us she's home back in Florida while I'm here in Hawaii. C: Forgive us for taking so long but without further waiting here is CHAPTER 4! Btw im upset that when I was out at sea the paramore concert got sold out the 2nd week it came out here in Honolulu FFFFFFFFUUUUCCKK! =/ oh well.**

**(^_^) XELA (^_^)**

**Disclaimer: Normally I would attempt to come up with some stupid, witty disclaimer but I'm too tired to. So Twilight belongs to SM blah blah blah... You know the drill. I'm going to sleep now. Zzzzzzzzz**

**Chapter 4 (Alex)**

When Bella told me to show Emmett to the locker room I couldn't help but blush. I quickly turn my head away to try and hide it, but Emmett had already noticed and had a small smile on his face. Shit!

"Bell-" as I was saying her name the bell rang and Bella threw a quick goodbye over her shoulder to me while she started running to her class with Alice. All I could do was yell goodbye and tell her about Emmett noticing me later. Emmett and I started sprinting to gym trying to make it before the final bell rang.

Right as we pounced through the door the bell rang. So we sneaked into the locker room before Coach Larson was able to see us. Our gym teacher hates it when people make it in the nick of time. He gives them, what he likes to call, a "special workout".

I was glad that it was Emmett's first day here because that meant he wasn't required to participate since he didn't have gym clothes. I wouldn't be able to handle seeing him change, especially after class when we would be all sweaty. I'd probably jump him before he even got his shirt off.

"Hey Coach, this is Emmett Brandon. It's his first day." I said walking over to Coach Larson.

"First day, huh? Well since you don't have a gym uniform you are not required to participate in today's activities, but unless you want a zero for the day you have to at least help pass out the balls and collect them after class. I expect you to have purchased a uniform by next Monday."

"Actually Coach," Emmett started, "I don't have a school gym uniform, but I did bring my own shorts and a t-shirt." Freaking anus! Just my luck.

"Ah, you came prepared. That's what I like to see!" Coach Larson said with an impressed smile. "Very well then, but you're still going to have to purchase a uniform Brandon"

"Of course, Sir. But uh, where's my locker?"

"Hmm, well I believe we don't have any spares, so you can share with Perez here. That okay with you?" He said turning to face me.

"Yea, sure. No problem" Great, just fucking great. Not only do I have to watch him change, but he's going to be right next to me! "So um, my locker's over here..."

"Cool, uh thanks for sharing your locker with me. It would've been weird asking random kids to share theirs." Emmett said as soon as we left Coach Larson's side. We proceeded to my locker and I gave him the spare key to my -or should I say our locker. He took it out of my hand softly touching my skin giving me goosebumps. Strangest thing is that when our hands made contact, I would have sworn I heard a small gasp leave his lips and then the key fell to the floor.

I quickly bent over to grab it for him but as soon as I did, I felt his head connect with mine. Hard. I stumbled a couple steps back rubbing my head.

"Sorry!" we said at the same time.

"No, that was my fault. I'm the one that dropped the key in the first place." Emmett said as I bent over once again to get the key. This time I placed it in his hand careful not to touch him.

I turned around quickly to open the locker and make space for his clothing, but I'm rather neat so this task wasn't going to take much time to complete. I started to undress after fixing the locker and I had noticed that my shorts were missing.

And here I am. In my underwear. In front of this gorgeous guy. How embarrassing. Did I mention my boxers said "Gotta Catch 'Em All" across my butt? Yea, well now you know.

"Pokémon eh?" Emmett said with a huge smile that showed off his dimples.

"Uhm yea... and apparently I don't have my shorts with me today, either. Just my luck. You're not gonna tell anyone about this are you?"

"No, of course not!" he said laughing. "But you wouldn't happen to be talking about these shorts would you?" he continued while holding them out in front of him.

"Yes!" I shouted trying to snatch them from him, but he was faster and pulled back before holding them above our heads. "Come on, Emmett! Gimme my pants!"

"Haha aw come on Alex, jump!"

"I'll tell Alice." I threatened.

"Awweh man, you know I was just messin' with ya! Don't tell her, please!" He begged handing me my pants.

"Ha! I thought so," I laughed pulling my shorts on, "now get changed so we can go. We're playing dodge ball today."

"Aw man for real? I love dodge ball!" Emmett was practically jumping up and down when I told him I was serious. His enthusiasm made me smile despite the fact that I hate dodge ball. Sure, my aiming was spot on and I was usually the last one standing on my team, but I just don't like hurting others unless it's necessary.

On top of that, Bella's family has always been close to mine, and her father being the chief of police -and also a second father to me- always told me to never hit a girl. And my gym class is mainly girls. So basically, my morals forbid me to play.

When we got out to the court the teams were already made, me and Emmett were split up in to opposite teams. I caught a glimpse of Emmett staring me down and with a smirk upon his face, all he said to me was "Game On."

When coach blew his whistle, everybody ran to get the balls but I got there first. I quickly threw two balls behind me to my team and then grabbed one for myself. I mainly used this ball to deflect any being thrown towards me but when I saw an opening on one of the guys I took advantage of the opportunity. I threw the ball hard but low so it hit Mike's calf.

Mike was the only guy on the opposing team other than Emmett and so I quit throwing balls and instead just caught them to get the girls out. Soon enough Emmett and I were the only two left in the game, both of us with a ball in our hands and a smirk on our face, just waiting for the other to slip up.

Emmett gave me a look and raised his ball in the air, getting ready to throw and I did the same. I threw mines first, aiming for his leg. He threw his right after I let go of mines and then he jumped, attempting to dodge the ball, but jumped just a second too late and the ball hit his foot. At the same time that the ball made contact with Emmett's foot, I felt something hit my stomach. I decided to be a little dramatic and fell to my knees.

"Nooooooo!" I screamed out and then started to laugh. Emmett walked over to me laughing and offered his hand to help me up. I took his hand and pulled him down to floor beside me. We started to laugh harder, then I got caught staring into his eyes, and for some reason, I think he might have done the same. He soon got up and threw another ball at me then pulled me up off the floor.

"Hey, umm Alex I was wondering…well you know if you'd like to hangout after school?" Emmett asked me shyly.

"Of course, that'll be great, so is it just us two or Bella and Alice too?"

"Well, I mean I was thinking just the two of us... Ya know, like maybe on a date?" I could see him blushing and I still hadn't responded. Then Emmett started to ramble nervously. "I mean, I get if you don't want to. You're probably not even gay. I shouldn't have even asked..." At this point his face was beet red and his was looking down at his feet.

"I'd love to. I'll text you my address." Was all I said before I gave him a peck on the cheek and walked away leaving him there shocked.


End file.
